I'm Home
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Mike is missing his ex-partner, but what's better then the draft bringing them back together?


It was finally that time of the week. It was time for the draft. Mike "The Miz" Mizanin sat backstage getting ready for his match with the Big Show. He sighed. He knew he wasn't leaving, but he also knew that John Morrison wasn't coming back to Raw. His heart felt heavy. He leaned down to tie his boots when he heard someone walk into the room.  
"Mike?" Show asked.  
"Yeah, Paul?" Mike didn't look up. He already had tears in his eyes. He couldn't just look up at Paul with a straight face and pretend everything was ok, when it truly wasn't.  
"They're splitting us up tonight."  
"I heard." Mike sighed. Paul had become a good friend. Sure he was Miz's protector, but he was Mike's pal.  
"You're going to start defending the United States Title more."  
"Hadn't heard that."  
"Against Morrison…"  
You could have heard a pin drop. After a few minutes Mike looked up, tears were still in his blue eyes. "What?"  
"They're bringing John back."  
"But they said…"  
"They lied. I thought you'd want to know." Paul put a hand on Mike's shoulder. "He's down the hall."  
Mike smiled then looked back down to finish lacing his boots. He jumped up, told Paul 'thanks' and ran as fast as he could out of the locker room.

Down the hall John Morrison was talking and laughing with Adam "Edge" Copeland and Ron Killings aka R-Truth. Mike was running so fast that he ran right into John knocking them both down.  
"Hey, what's the big…" John looked at who knocked him down. "Mike?"  
Mike looked up from John's chest, smiling. "Hi, John."  
"Mike, what the hell?" John laughed and hugged his old tag team partner.  
Mike closed his eyes and breathed in John's cologne. This is how it should have been. Miz and Morrison forever not Showmiz or Mizshow or whatever people were calling them.  
"Mike? Mikey, you ok?" John lifted Mike's chin. Mike opened his eyes and looked into John's chocolate brown ones. "Mike, what's wrong?"  
"Missed you." Mike whispered.  
"You old softie." John hugged Mike tight. "I missed you, too, buddy."  
Mike shut his eyes again trying to force away the tears that would surely come. By this time Adam and Ron had left the two hugging men alone. John pulled away and caressed Mike's cheek. "Mikey, what's really wrong?"  
Mike opened his blue eyes. John could see everything. Mike had never been able to hide anything from John. He took a deep breath then looked at John. "John, what would you say if I missed you more then you'd expect?"  
"What do you mean, Mike?"  
"I mean," Mike bit his bottom lip. He thought through how he should word it to make it sound right., "I…"  
"Mike, show time." Paul said walking up with Mike's jacket and titles.  
Mike nodded and sighed. He stood up and took his stuff from Paul. "Can we talk later, John?"  
"Of course, Mike. We can always talk."  
Mike nodded again then he and Show walked out to the ring to lose their titles.

Raw ended crazily. Adam speared Randy Orton practically giving the win to Batista. Adam apologized profusely to the Legend Killer. Randy told him he would have to take the roster out for a drink to win back his friendship. Adam agreed which is how Mike ended up sitting at the bar beside Evan Bourne and Jack Swagger who couldn't take their hands off each other. It wasn't often they saw each other anymore so the little moments like this helped. Mike smiled at his two friends then looked around the bar for John. He saw him sitting on Adam's lap laughing. Mike's heart plummeted. He thought that tonight he could tell John what he felt, but now…  
"Mizzy?" A voice from beside him asked. The voice made 'Mizzy' sound like 'Mithy'. Mike turned and saw Cody and Ted standing there. The two would also be ripped apart by the draft so one more night was all they had.  
"What's wrong?" Ted asked cocking his head.  
"I just found out that John and Adam are dating." Mike sighed and took a sip of the beer he was holding.  
"Wait…Morrison?" Cody asked.  
"Yeah…"  
Ted laughed, "No way dude, Edge is with Chris. Morrison is all by his lonesome."  
"Then why is he sitting on Adam's lap?" Mike crinkled his nose in confusion.  
"No chairs." John's voice came from behind Mike. Mike's eyes widened. He turned the barstool around so it was facing away from Cody and Teddy. He bit his lip when he met John's amused expression. "Come on, chick magnet. Let's go dance."  
Mike nodded and followed John out onto the dance floor.

Just as they got to the dance floor a slow song started to play. John wrapped his arms around Mike and pulled him close. They were quiet for a while just listening to the song.

Is this the whole picture  
Or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart  
I used to try and walk alone  
But I've begun to grow  
And when you tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go  
I let go

"So you wanna talk to me?" John looked down at the young man in his arms.  
"John, I-I've missed you so much. I can't get you out of my head for even a minute. John…I think…I think I love you."  
John barely heard the confession, but he did hear it. He pulled Mike closer and closed his eyes. He listened to the music currently playing.

And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms... I'm home

"Mike," John whispered into Mike's ear. "I love you, too."  
"Really?" Mike pulled back to look at John. John smiled and nodded. Mike threaded his hand through John's hair and pulled him down into a soft kiss. John kissed back pulling Mike even closer to him. When they pulled away for air the song had changed. Mike kissed the tip of John's nose. John smiled.  
"Who are you rooming with?"  
"I was hoping it would be you." Mike smiled.  
"I really hoped you'd say that." John kissed Mike again.  
That night they shared a bed and more kisses. They were going to take it slow. Mike smiled as he laid his head on John's shoulder. He felt safe. He felt happy. As he drifted off to sleep he heard John humming, 'You cradle me gently, Wrapped in your arms. I'm home.'


End file.
